


By Way of the Sky

by marc0bot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Day/Night, Day/Night AU, I wrote this for a class...this gay ass, I'll write something tangibly gay soon, M/M, No Dialogue, basically just poetic drabble, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marc0bot/pseuds/marc0bot
Summary: They’ve been dancing together for centuries in a way, stepping and twirling around each other in a solo performance before coming together using the stars and the sun to complete the story.-A sappy Day/Night AU where names never come up cause I hate myself





	

Night spoke by way of the stars. Their everblooming glow was at his disposal. The stars were his words and the sky was an empty page, waiting to be fed poetic lines of fire and brightness. Night commanded these stars and treated them well. His moonlit eyes gave out a soft glow to the world, leaving it at peace. After some time spent admiring his stars and skies of silk, the Day would come and greet him good morning. Day was a carefree man, illuminating the world with his smile. Though Night loved his stars and never ending dark skies, he grew fond of Day and that sundrenched smile of his. he dreamed of meeting him in person, moonlight dancing with a burning flame, two worlds coming together to create a new one in their wake. Night began to feel as if he was cursed. He could never dance with Day. He was to live for eternity admiring Day from afar, falling hopelessly in love and being blinded all at once.

 

Day spoke by way of the sun. It lit up his life and the bodies of those around him, leaving every being in the world with a warm fuzzy feeling resting just above their heart. He danced on clouds made of tears, showering the world with something he only solemn created. His eyes were the sky, bright azure and seeming to never end. Though the world was wide awake during his time in their life,  _ he _ didn’t feel truly alive until the moon passed him by and took his place. It was like a cliche love at first sight moment when Night took his seat at the throne as Day was to be left waiting for the next sunrise. Night was the most beautiful being he’d ever seen. His stars were more stunning than even his brightest sun. Night put the world’s grievances to bed and tucked them in under his silky sky. Day began to feel as if he was blessed. His lonely hours were filled with the divine attraction of Night, and though he was created to never see or touch the other for all his days, his love’s moonlight would fill his empty heart from above and leave him complete. 

 

Night and Day spoke to one another by way of the sky. They couldn’t speak through words said between worlds, but they didn’t need to. Every time Day rose the sun into view, he was singing an unsung melody of love to his precious Night. Night drowned in Day’s sunlight smile daily. His admiration and yearning took the form of a ball of fire suspended in the blue hues of the sky, burning with passion and unable to stare straight into without getting blinded by a glaring declaration of unending devotion. Every time Night casts his stars across the sky, he recites a poem expressing a strong idolization towards Day and his desire to sway through the sky together for the rest of eternity. Day fell asleep to Night’s intimate lullaby, strewn across the vast canvas in it’s own harmonic dance. Night’s love was not as brash and bright as Day’s, but it held its own romantic expression within the faint glow of his moon. Day wanted to show his love to the whole universe, clearing the skies and brightening the days of every living thing. His infatuation with Night was even stronger than the fire in his smile. Night submerged himself in Day’s cloudless skies, clearing his own of any depressing murkiness that had backed up in the years before he had discovered his love. They’ve been dancing together for centuries in a way, stepping and twirling around each other in a solo performance before coming together using the stars and the sun to complete the story. It was as if they were dancing on ice, gliding smoothly across the sky with one another. Each man trusted the other wholeheartedly to keep them from falling onto the frozen water that was their shared atmosphere. They filled the sky with iridescent colors that created waves within the air. A spectacle for all to experience, the darkness of Night and the bright glow of Day becoming one. 

 

_ Night spoke by way of the stars. Day spoke by way of the sun. Night and Day’s love was an unbreakable force. They were never meant to cross paths, but they broke the rules together and spoke by way of the sky. Night and Day began to feel as if they were meant to be. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this for my creative writing class with the intention of it being Victuuri in the first place, but since I'll be reading this to my classmates and teacher and I'm not that much of a weeb I made the identities kind of ambiguous. It's pretty obvious who's who though-
> 
> So yeah...enjoy me trying to sound poetic and sophisticated while in reality I just really needed to write about my gays


End file.
